Not Today
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: Terrible at summeriers. set after episode3 season8 after the battle


Not Today

Summary set after the battle in Season8 Episode3- Arya and Gendry talk. But what does Jon think of it. Ship GendryxArya

Arya Stark bent over hands on her knees gasping for breath. She'd done it killed the dammed Night King and all his undead minions, she had done as the red woman said closed green eyes, brown eyes and blue eyes forever, until this point, she hadn't killed any blue eyes but know the witch's words made sense blue eye equal the eyes of the undead. She straightened up and looked at her brother Bran who was still sat by the Wierwood tree "Are you alright Bran?" she asked rubbing her neck where the Night King had held her.

"I'm fine sister you should go he's looking for you" Bran answered

"Who's looking for me?" she asked.

"You know who" was Bran's vague reply. Unbiddenly the image of a blacksmith with black hair and blue eyes entered her head "I will see you soon brother" she said before disappearing into ashes and smoke to find him. "Gendry" she called, she hadn't seen him yet among the living or dead and she felt the same fear that she had felt only a couple of hours ago fear of finding him among the dead. She hadn't seen Jon or Sansa either and for the first time she prayed to the old gods that they were still alive. She shouted his name again hoping to him respond. She cursed kicking the body of one of the undead soldiers out her way. "Arya" a voice shouted out her heart pounded as she turned in the direction of the voice and saw him standing there a short distance away

"Gendry" she shouted running towards him "Arya" he gasped hugging her tightly. For a moment neither of them said anything then she heard Gendry ask "I'm glad your ok, are you hurt milady?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch and do not call me milady" she replied then added with a smirk "my lord"

"I am not a lord!" he told her.

"Yes you are" she responded "if a bastard of a house knows his lineage and all immediate family and heirs to that house are dead then they can claim name and title of that house. You are a lord of one of the great houses if not to everyone you always will be to me" she smiled

"Arya listen about before do you regret it" he asked he liked her no scratch that he loved her from that stark stubbornness as he called it down to her smartass remarks when some one insulted her. Arya bit her lip and looked down at the floor and Gendry felt his heart drop "No I don't" she murmmered.

"What?" he asked not sure he'd heard her right

"I don't regret it" she said a bit louder

"Why because you thought we were going to die" the bitterness in his tone was clear to her.

Arya looked at him grey eyes meeting blue "gods your stupid" she muttered "I'm glad it was you because I like you I love you it's why I refused to stand next you in the battle if I had it would have been more concerned about you that I would have been about my own survival" the weight of what she just said hit him like a sledge hammer she would have died for him and she loved him the way he loved her. Picking her up he swung her round making her squeal then kissed her not caring that they both smelt of smoke and blood and sweat or covered in filth. Breaking the kiss Gendry's face turned serious as he said "Jon's going to kill me"

"No, he won't not today" she replied kissing him again. Unknown to both of them Jon, Sansa and Tyrion witnessed this scene between them and Gendry had just voiced Jon's thought's perfectly.

…..

Immediately after the battle was over Jon made his way straight to crypts of Winterfell, he hoped that Sansa and everyone else down there was safe. No not everyone was it seemed that the dead in the crypts had also risen and in their temporary resurrection had killed some of those down there "Sansa, Gilly, Little Sam" he called out "Jon" came the familiar voice of Sansa and he was almost bowled as she hugged him she was closely followed by Gilly and little Sam and surprisingly Tyrion "Is Bran ok, have you seen Arya and what about everyone else" Sansa rapidly fired off Question after question which Jon answered as best as he could Gilly and Little Sam left to find Sam. The three of them left the crypts and headed into the courtyard hoping that the rest of their family was still alive. Sansa almost smacked into Jon when he suddenly stopped something caught his gaze and Sansa judging from his expression, he wasn't happy. Following his gaze Sansa saw what had caught his attention Arya and Gendry that blacksmith were talking no not talking kissing she raised an eyebrow at seeing this and a smirk crossed her face she couldn't wait to tease her sister about this.

"I'm going to kill him" Jon growled. Sansa frowned and placed a hand on his chest to stop him "Not today you won't she deserves to be happy" maybe it wasn't the best time to tell him the truth about that bittersweet moment between her and Tyrion as they hid in the crypt but also that their marriage was never annulled and that they were still in fact wed. She could only imagine what his reaction would be then. No not today.


End file.
